


Flipping tables

by sumiya



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiya/pseuds/sumiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanagi and Akaya finally get a weekend to spent together alone. Things don't go as planned...</p><p>...they get even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipping tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysthaeniru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/gifts).



Akaya felt himself being shoved against his apartment's door, as soon as he closed it. He didn’t even think about protesting, because there was a hot mouth against his, and a lean tall body pressed against him and it felt so damn good already. He downright stopped thinking when Yanagi bit down on his lower lip before going lower, to bite the side of his neck as well. Akaya blamed the poor bloodflow to his brain, most of it was going south. Fuck, those sneaky hands making their way under his tshirt felt like glory and he arched into the touch. He moaned loudly before pulling Yanagi closer by the front of his jacket and assaulting that mouth again, because it was his to claim. Yes, this was totally worth all the bribery he did to kick Hiyoshi and Zaizen out of the aparment for the weekend. All the housecleaning and paying for their dinners and taking notes for the classes they skipped was finally paying off. It had been one hellish month with no social life at all but Akaya had gotten the apartment for the whole weekend and had convinced Yanagi to come all the way to Tokyo and….

… why was his boyfriend pulling apart? 

Akaya reached forward again, but Yanagi was out-of-reach in the blink of an eye, with a serious look on his face. “Did you finish your homework already, Akaya?” 

“Eh?”

“Your homework. Is it done? Are you truly free for the weekend?” Yanagi was smiling a little now, as he made himself at home, putting his backpack on the couch and taking off the scarf around his neck. Oh how much Akaya wanted to just tackle him down and bite down on the pale skin. “Because once we start, I don’t plan on stopping.”

Akaya felt a shiver run down his spine. He bit his lower lip, feeling it how it was already sore from their make-out, and shivered again in raw desire. What did Yanagi ask? Whatever. “Yeah, sure….”

Yanagi shook his head and placed a couple of take-out bags on the table. “Thought so. We’re not doing anything until you finish, Akaya. I’m not going to jeopardize your professional education over sex. Eat something before working.”

“What?! _No!_ ” Akaya protested as the realization of what Yanagi was saying finally drilled into his brain. “I didn’t do all that to have the apartment for us this weekend for nothing!”

Yanagi arched an eyebrow, unyielding. 

“Senpaaaaaaaai, pleaseeee!” Ok, Akaya was perfectly aware it was kind of low using the senpai card, but damn, he was aroused and wanted sex now. This was so unfair and he didn’t even remember what he was supposed to do for homework! “I’ll do it afterwards, promise!” 

Akaya made the best puppy eyes he could muster, and was ready to do the hurt-puppy noises that made girls go crazy, but Yanagi just ignored him and turned towards the kitchen. 

“No. You will comply with your obligations first, while I make tea for both of us. It’s not open to discussion.” Yanagi said, with his back turned and Akaya licked his lips because that strong, lean back and that tennis-forged ass and long legs was just mesmerizing. How was he supposed to be in the mood to work on a boring assignment when he had his boyfriend in front on him and the apartment just for the two of them, for a _whole weekend_? There was no way. He was not made of stone like Sanada. Akaya tilted his head to the side. Maybe he could just settle for the view in the meanwhile? “You might want to hurry, I bought new toys.”

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Akaya stamped and cursed loudly, as he adjusted himself inside his pants so he could storm his way to his room to find that goddamned notebook. If it was English again, he was going to _scream_.

 

(x)

 

It turned out it wasn’t english but some math stuff, and Akaya didn’t suck at it, that much. After eating some of the food Yanagi brought, he had worked as hard as he could on it and had made some progress. Yanagi had taken out his laptop and was staring at the screen in silence, and taking some notes on the side. Akaya still believed they were wasting precious valuable time, but once his sempai made up his mind, there was no way to otherwise persuade him. Akaya returned to his work and tried to focus on the numbers that refused to stay still, when he heard some rustling. Yanagi had pulled something from his bag and was examining it, with care.

“What’s that?”

“Ah. This. Rope. I believe we could give it a try this time. I’ve been reading and documenting myself over it and I think it could turn out very pleasurable for both of us.” Yanagi turned to look at him and Akaya felt like melting. “If you agree to it, of course. I would never pressure you into anything, we can stick to the padded handcuffs, like the last few times.” He hastened to add, looking concerned out of the sudden.

They had been getting into that domination-submission thing since a couple of months back and fuck, Akaya _loved_ it. It was one thing to obey Yanagi on the courts because it was best for the match, and another to obey him because _he didn’t have any other choice_. That was hot as fuck and got him off, like woah. And sometimes, Yanagi just teased him for what seemed to be _hours_ and once, Akaya had fainted after coming because it had been _that_ good. Akaya involuntarily licked his lips.

“We will keep the safe word and everything, and if you feel--”

“Yeah…” Akaya interrupted him, swallowing hard. His heart was beating so hard and fast in his chest that it hurt. “I think I’d like that…”

Yanagi nodded once. “I would like to practice this tying first, to make sure it’s completely safe and the rope won’t get too tight.” He said calmly, as he started methodically wrapping the rope around his own legs and tying the knots. “You get back to work, no playing around until you finish.”

Yanagi didn’t look up and for Akaya, it was almost impossible to summon enough willpower to look away and focus on his homework again. Fuck. He really needed to finish this shit so they could finally start doing what they were supposed to be doing. Akaya scribbled down the answers without caring if they were right or if he was actually writing porn in code, his letters and numbers becoming messier and more illegible by the second. 

“Hmm.”

Akaya looked up. Yanagi was frowning at the ropes that went from his ankles to just above his knees. “You okay?”

“I think my calculations might have not been completely accurate.” Yanagi’s voice was clipped and annoyed as he tugged at the rope. He groaned in pain and Akaya stared at him, not knowing what to do. “Apparently, they get tighter the more you struggle. Now, if I pull the rope like this…”

Yanagi pulled at the rope with force, and half groaned - half cried out as he fell from the couch to the carpet. He took a deep breath to calm his frustration, and from where Akaya was sitting, he could see the lean body, laying on his floor. The black rope made a pretty contrast with Yanagi’s jeans and if Akaya’s eyes wandered upwards, he could see Yanagi’s chest rising and falling quickly, the pink tint on his usually pale cheeks and the slightly annoyed look on his face. It looked like Yanagi-senpai couldn’t free himself. 

It hit Akaya like a truck. Or one of Sanada’s slaps. 

_Yanagi senpai couldn’t free himself. Yanagi was at_ his _mercy_.

“Akaya?” Yanagi asked from the floor, but the younger boy was not listening. Akaya had stood up and had a devilish smirk on his face. “Akaya!” He called out, the look on his face priceless to Akaya, as his usually half-lidded eyes were open wide, upon realizing his mistake. 

“I think my homework will have to wait after all, _senpai_ ,” Akaya cackled, walking slowly towards his prey. He jumped on him before Yanagi could crawl away, successfully pinning him down. “I think you said something about new toys?”

 It was Yanagi's turn to swallow hard. 

(x)

 

On monday, Akaya got a low grade for an incomplete assignment. And a text from his boyfriend to try it again some other time. Turning the tables from time to time wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
